Half Term
by dr100
Summary: On his last day of school, Luke is bullied. Sarah Jane Smith is made aware of the danger on its way to consume all, and so the gang must pull together, to see the end of the horrors facing the planet Earth.
1. Chapter 1: Shaken and hurt

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: Shaken and hurt

* * *

13 Bannerman Road looked incredible. The Christmas lights had been hung up on trees, and lamp posts, and just about anything the council could find. The snow that had fallen, just recently, had left tiny, insignificant traces in and around Ealing. Half of the snow that had fallen, had landed on the roof of Sarah's car, and she'd left it to melt itself. She quite liked snow, and she hated watching the neighbours shovel it half way down the street, leaving 13 Bannerman Road, looking slightly drab and boring.

If it weren't for the crazy things, she and her friends got up to; 13 Bannerman Road would take on the appeal of say, every other street in and around London. Sarah and her crew fought aliens from outta space. Sure, what she, Luke, Rani, and Clyde got up to, was dangerous, yet the danger was what she and her friends found incredibly exciting.

Sarah drove her car through town, on her way to collect Luke from school. She had said she would take him and his friends to the cinema after school. As she approached the school gates, she parked by the kerb, and turned of the engine. She watched the children pour out from their classes. She immediately recognised Luke, but something was wrong.

Luke was being teased. Sarah had seen a group of hoodies pushing him, and watching her son try his hardest to stand up to them, though she could sense that he couldn't. She unlocked her car door, and stepped out, striding towards her son, who when those who were teasing him, came across the likes of Sarah Jane Smith, they immediately scampered.

"Oh Luke" she said, seeing to her son, who lay on the tarmac, outside of his classroom, with his hair ruffled, and his school bag ripped, with holes in the fabric.

"Mum…" he said, slowly regaining his sight, after becoming a little confused by what had just happened to him.

"Why did those boys attack you Luke?" she asked him.

Luke shook his head. He looked up at his mum, and tried to stand up. He wasn't badly hurt. He had been bruised, but that was about it. He gave his mum a hug, and she led him to her car.

"I think we will give the cinema a miss today, as I think you wont be in the mood, and after what you've been through today, I think I may have to cal up Mr Chandra and inform him."

Luke sat back in his mum's car, as she drove him home. As her car sped off, those who had attacked Luke watched from a distance, and sniggered. They turned to leave, and as they did so, someone was watching them.

Clyde was sitting in an oak tree, watching the boys who had been picking on Luke. He was armed with conkers. Conkers he had collected on his way out of school. As the boys passed beneath him, Clyde reached into his trouser pockets, revealing the conkers and tightly held them within his hands. He then threw them, one after the other, at the boys who were before laughing and giggling at his best friend, but now, were running as though there was no tomorrow. In actual fact, there wasn't, but Sarah Jane and Mr Smith had no knowledge of the imminent danger they would come up against, shortly.

After the boys had fled the area, Clyde crept from out of the tree he had been hiding in. As he jumped down from the last branch, he found Rani standing behind him.

"What were you doing up there?" she asked.

"Oh, um, this and that, you know, the usual stuff one does, when hanging in a tree, and…" he trailed off, as he found it a little difficult to unhinge his leg from the branch he had struggled to get down from.

Rani giggled behind him, and Clyde turned towards her, whilst at the same time, was busy with his leg hanging over one side of the branch.

"Why not take a picture…" he said, as he turned back to the matter in hand, and suddenly, his leg was free from the almighty tree.

"It'll last longer!" he said, rubbing his hands together, and smiling, once he was able to back away from the tree, and laugh at his own little joke, and the trap he had sprung on the bullies from his school.

He turned to Rani, and grinned.

"So, how was your last day?" he asked her.

"Oh, it was ok, if not a little strange. I saw Luke sitting on the bench in PE, yet he seemed a little down. I tried to cheer him up, but he just weren't in the mood. I think he's being bullied."

"You don't say?" remarked Clyde, sarcastically.

"So…I was right then?"

Clyde nodded, and he paused.

"Luke should be able to stand up to him though; he's a lot taller and slimmer than him!"

"Who?" asked Rani, unsure of whom Clyde was talking about.

"I'm not sure of the boys name…" said Clyde. "He's new, yet I don't see the logic in picking on someone on their last day of school, and.." he trailed off.

"Go on…" said Rani.

"Well…" said Clyde. "Why would you, if you were new to a school, join on the last day of term? It just doesn't make sense!"

The two of them continued to discuss their best friend, as they strolled home, in which case, they were heading over to Sarah Jane's house.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Worrying for her son

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: Worrying for her son

* * *

When Sarah Jane reached her house in Ealing, she drove into her drive way, and turned of the motor. She turned her head, looking into the back of her car, at her son. He was fast asleep.

"Luke…" she whispered, softly, but he wasn't going to awaken any time soon.

She decided to let him sleep in the back of her car, and when it got a little later, she would have hoped he was wide awake, and ready to sit down on the settee with his mum, and watch the final of Strictly Come Dancing. He and Sarah loved watching the old fashioned, ball room dancing.

She got out of her car, and made her way to her front door. She got out her keys, and shoved the one she had picked out, into the lock. She looked back at her tired son.

"Poor Luke…" she murmured. She turned her head, and turned the key. The door was now open, and Sarah strolled in.

Clyde and Rani were coming up to Bannerman Road, having taken a short cut through the park they had just raced through. An idea Rani had to get out of the cold, as quickly as possible. Rani had lost of course. He heavy bags had let her down, and she was furious because deep down, she really wanted to win.

When they reached Sarah Jane's house, they jogged up the drive way, and rang the door bell.

"I'm just coming…" cried the voice of Sarah Jane from within.

The door handle bent down, as Sarah emerged in the doorway.

"Hey Sarah Jane…" said Rani.

Clyde gave a quick smile, before adding how he had beaten Rani on his way over.

"Well I was carrying all those bags" she said.

Clyde was being far too smug for his own good. He loved being able to tease Rani, and get a reaction.

Sarah just laughed with him, and led them into her house.

"Is Luke back from school?" asked Clyde, looking around the house, unable to see his best buddy.

"He's outside, in the car" said Sarah, as she led Rani and Clyde over to the nearest window, to take a look at their school friend, resting in the back of Sarah Jane's car.

"Is he alright?" asked Rani.

Sarah shook her head, and sat herself down on a chair in the kitchen. Rani and Clyde did the same, though Clyde had stolen Rani's as she was about to sit down. She whacked him in the back, and he said he was sorry.

Sarah told them both of what she had seen happen at the school, when she had picked Luke up.

"Did you tell dad?" asked Rani.

Sarah shook her head.

"I haven't been able to as of yet, he either hasn't got his mobile switched on, or he's at home having dinner, which seems a little unlikely as if that was the case, you'd be having dinner with him."

Rani nodded.

"He's probably on his way home, with his hands on the steering wheel. You'll see him arrive in a bit."

Sarah nodded, though something was bothering her.

"What's up, Sarah Jane?" asked Clyde.

"Oh, nothing Clyde, I'm a just a little worried about Luke, that's all. You know how I worry, when there is so much to worry about."

Rani and Clyde both nodded, in agreement with Sarah Jane.

"Do either of you know the boys who attacked Luke at school today?" she asked.

Rani shook her head, though Clyde nodded.

"I attacked them back, for what I saw them do to Luke today. I threw conkers at them, whilst they were on their way home. The boy who was doing the others dirty work is new to the school, and his name is…"

Clyde didn't know his name.

"His name is…?" asked Sarah.

"I didn't catch it, sorry. I don't really pay much attention when it comes to sitting at the back, on an uncomfortable bench, during assembly. The head teacher chats a lot of rubbish any how."

Rani turned her head towards her friend.

"Oh really?" she said, as if she now had something to get Clyde back for beating her, and being so smug about it.

Clyde suddenly quietened down, and Rani grinned.

"Boys…" she exclaimed.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Luke’s recovery

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Luke's recovery

* * *

Suddenly, Mr Chandra arrived in his car outside, and Rani ran to the window. Her father got of his car, and saw his daughter in the window of Sarah Jane's house. He waved to her, and made for house across the road from Sarah Jane's.

Rani had been trying to get her dad to come over to Sarah Jane's. She had been making weird hand movements, though her father obviously though she was simply waving back at him, and ignored her.

"Seems like Mr Chandra has a lot more sense than I first thought!" remarked Clyde, as he skidded up next to Rani.

"Watch it Clyde" she warned him.

Clyde strolled off, to find Sarah Jane. Once he had, he asked her about Luke.

"Would it be alright to wake him, I know he's had a busy day, but…"

Sarah Jane cut him off.

"Well, I suppose it would be a good idea if you did, but wake him gently, he's had a stressful day."

Sarah found Rani sitting down watching It Takes Two, on the couch in the living room.

She sat down next to her, and smiled brightly.

"How would you like to accompany me over to your house with me, whilst I discuss with your father, what went on at school today, involving Luke?"

Rani nodded. She was interested in how Sarah Jane would go about talking with her dad. Even though she had a fair idea, of how she would first imply what went on at school today, being the journalist she was, she guessed she would ask after the new student, whose name Clyde had failed to pick up in assembly that morning.

"Yeah, of course" she said, as she followed Sarah Jane, out of her house, past Clyde who was trying to wake Luke up, and then saw Sarah Jane giving her son a little wave, and a hug, when Clyde had successfully awoken him.

Sarah Jane looked right and left, as she approached the road, telling Rani to do the same, though she was quite sure that there was no traffic around. They crossed over to the other side, and rang the doorbell of Rani's address. Mr Chandra answered the door bell, and found Sarah Jane and Rani starring up at him.

"May we come in?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Of course you can Sarah, you're always welcome."

"Thank you, Mr Chandra."

Sarah wiped her shoes on the mat, on the door step, as did Rani, following Sarah Jane into her house, and closing the front door after her.

On the other side of the road, Clyde had greeted his best buddy with a hug. Luke was quite unprepared for that.

"How are you Luke?"

Clyde and Luke were talking, whilst on their way into Sarah Jane's house, up the stairs, to the attic, to perhaps set up a game, using Mr Smith as a games console.

"I'm ok, just a little bruised" Luke replied, as he unlocked the attic door, with the key that had already been jammed into the lock.

Mr Smith, the super computer that lived in the wall, was already communicating with K9 when Luke and Clyde entered the room.

"It is not your place, to question my authority K9" retorted Mr Smith, when speaking to the tin dog.

K9 ignored what Mr Smith had to say, and approached its Masters.

"Master Clyde and Master Luke, what may I do for you today?" asked K9.

The dog was almost wagging its artificial tail, and its ears were revolving on the dogs head.

"Oh, this and that K9, but we'd just like to play a game on the computer for a while."

Clyde sat down beside K9 and patted him gently.

"Good dog" he said, as the dog let him stroke it gently.

"Oh Master Clyde, not you too…" said Mr Smith, wishing it had a head to shake.

"Are you getting jealous Mr Smith?" asked Luke.

Mr Smith fell silent.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Tea at the Chandras

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Tea at the Chandra's

* * *

Sarah Jane sat on the Chandra family's sofa, seated opposite Mr Chandra, and Rani was in the kitchen, making her dad and Sarah Jane a hot cup of tea. She had just finished pouring the milk into the two separate cups of tea, and then put the mugs onto a tray, and took it into the living room.

Mr Chandra and Sarah Jane had been talking, whilst Rani had been busy in the kitchen. As she settled the tea on the nearest table, she heard them discussing her school, and what had happened to Luke, earlier today.

"Tell me Rani…" said her dad, turning towards her. "What do you make of the new student?"

Rani turned to face her dad. Like Clyde, she wasn't too keen on the morning assemblies.

"I haven't really spoken with him, or seen him around."

Sarah Jane stretched her arm, past Rani to the mug sitting on the table. She clasped her fingers around it, and took it from off the tray, perching it on her lap.

"So, what's the idea behind having a new pupil turn up on the last day of term?" asked Sarah, as she quickly took a sip of her tea, and licking her lips.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Sarah Jane…none of it was my idea. The pupils parents had wished for their son to come in, to experience what it was like at our school, and to meet the students."

Sarah was a little confused.

"So, by meeting the students, Luke having been beaten up by him today was his way of socialising?"

Mr Chandra shook his head. Sarah knew she was giving him a hard time, but she was in the right, and she was right.

"No, of course not Sarah, you're quite right. I will have a talk with this student tomorrow."

Rani cut in, before her dad turned to his own mug of tea.

"You won't be able to speak with him tomorrow dad" she said, quietly.

"Of course I will Rani" he said, boldly.

He turned to Sarah Jane, who also shook her head.

"It's the end of the school year, Mr Chandra" Sarah said, as she looked over to Rani and smiled sweetly.

"Oh…" said Mr Chandra, shaking his head, and rubbing his eyes.

"Silly me" he muttered, as he drank from his mug.

Luke and Clyde were busy upstairs in the attic, when Sarah Jane made her way back over to her own house, calling for Clyde to come downstairs.

Clyde however, was just finishing off his game with Luke. They were playing Mario Circuit, and Luke was winning. Luke was coming up to the next corner, and then it was all over. Clyde had lost, and he began to sulk a little, like a bad looser. He said goodbye to Luke, and he left the attic, leaving Luke to talk with Mr Smith.

"What's up Sarah Jane?" he asked.

"Your mum just called, and asked if you'd hurry up and get yourself home. She said that there's some snow on the way, and that she doesn't want you to get snowed in here."

Clyde came across all smug and cheery.

"Ah, she was that worried about me, was she?" he asked.

Sarah nodded.

"I expect so, or perhaps I felt I couldn't handle looking after a little scallywag!"

Sarah grinned, and so did Clyde.

"I'll catch you later" he said, as he turned to leave, before shouting up to the attic, to say goodbye to Luke.

Luke waved from the window, and Clyde saw Rani on his way out.

"See you later, alligator" he said, as he passed her, looking back at her, forgetting where he was heading, before his turning his head, to find himself slipping up on a frosty patch of grass.

"That is if you make it home, without having to pay the hospital a visit, down the road" she replied, as she helped him up, and told him she'd catch up with him tomorrow.

Clyde limped home, muttering to himself.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Infiltration

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: The correct form of infiltration

* * *

Sarah was just on her way to shut the front door, when Rani appeared, asking if she could come in. She nodded, though she had wanted to see how Luke was. She was worried whether he was frightened of something. She hadn't properly spoken with him today, and that was odd, because Luke would often peck his mum on the cheek, when he'd arrive at home, and they were both able to chill out, as a family.

Instead, he had napped in her car, and ignored her almost, when she passed him, on her way to speak to Mr. Chandra. Though she had hoped he'd of waited downstairs, when she arrived back from her little chat. Instead, like a typical teenager, he had gone upstairs with Clyde to play on the biggest console in the world, and Sarah felt slightly confused.

"So…" she said, trying to force herself to speak with Rani, though what she really wanted to do, was run upstairs and see whether her son was alright.

"Did your father come to any sort of conclusion, over what to do regarding Luke?" she asked.

Rani nodded.

"He said that he'd drive over to Mr. Green's house tomorrow, to put things straight."

"Good" cheered Sarah, as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Would you like a refreshing glass of orange squash?" she asked Rani.

"Yes thank you" replied Rani, having turned away from Sarah to realize that once she had turned back to face her, she had gone. She slowly peered into the kitchen, and then realized that she could hear footsteps above her.

Sarah was running up the stairs, to check on her son. She called back down to Rani, as she was on her way to follow her up.

"I'd like a cup of tea if you wouldn't mind Rani?" she yelled, from upstairs, on her way to the attic.

"Make yourself some orange squash, and you know where the tea bags are, don't you?"

There was a moment of silence, and Rani felt quite like a hand maid, bowing down to Sarah Jane's wishes, though she knew that she was worried about Luke, so she didn't mind making the drinks whilst she was upstairs, checking up on her son.

She smiled, and realized the kettle was already boiling hot. She poured the water into a mug, stirring the tea bag within with a teaspoon.

With a moment or two, Sarah Jane and Luke had arrived in the kitchen together, and Luke was so happy to be his mothers company. She watched him lunge into Sarah Jane's arms, and she thought about motherhood, and thought…how wonderful it was to nurture and to look after a child you could cal your own. Bringing him up, with good manors, and in smart clothes, and a good nature. Sarah Jane had accomplished all of those so far.

"Oh hello Rani" cried Luke, waving at her from across the kitchen table.

"You ok Luke?" she asked him.

He nodded, and they went into the living room together, to sit down and talk over the days events.

Sarah was on her way to join them, when she heard a peculiar noise ping from upstairs.

She told Luke and Rani, that she'd be with them in a minuet. She decided to find out what that noise was. She galloped up the stairs, leading to the attic. She nudged open the attic door, and realized that Mr. Smith had reactivated itself. K9 was already querying the computer.

"Are your circuits playing up Mr. Smith?" asked the tin dog.

Mr. Smith did not reply.

"Are you becoming non responsive?" asked K9, cheekily.

Sarah walked into the room, and K9 slipped away from the computer.

"Aright K9, I'll take over!" said Sarah, as she sat down at the computer.

"What was that noise Mr. Smith?" she asked.

"I have suddenly discovered that my circuits have slowly been malfunctioning, over the past week or so, Sarah Jane."

Sarah looked shocked. She wanted to know the full story.

"How have you only just come to realize this?" she asked the monitor.

"I do not know Sarah Jane; however the bug my software has picked up is alien!"

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Worry and Deciet

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Six: Worry and deciet

Note: Merry Christmas Everyone, and have a happy new year!!!

* * *

Luke and Rani were still talking on the sofa downstairs. They had the television on, although they weren't really too interested in watching Tom and Jerry, although every now and again, Tom being blown up by Jerry did force a smile on the two faces. But they were discussing the boy at school, rather than laughing their heads off their shoulders at the television set, before them.

For some reason, Luke, Rani, and Clyde didn't seem to meet with one another, for the whole day today, other than seeing one another in assembly, so for Luke and Rani, they were doing some major catching up.

"So, do you have any idea why that idiot picked on you?" Rani asked her friend, comforting him, with an arm around his shoulder, as he sat next to her, shaking his head.

"No" was Luke's answer.

He seemed a little depressed. It was unlike Luke to be sat on a sofa, with one of his best friends, and not say a word.

"Are you alright?" asked Rani.

Luke nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok" he said, though in such a soft, quiet tone, that Rani was still unsure whether his friend was alright.

Sarah Jane strolled into the room. She looked down at Luke and Rani, her eyes wandering, and her actions were a little unusual. She wasn't herself.

"Are you Alright Sarah Jane?" asked Rani.

Sarah shook her head. She was a little confused.

"No, there's something bothering me Rani, and for some reason, there's something bothering Mr Smith also."

She seated herself beside her son, who smiled as she sat down next to him.

"What's wrong with Mr Smith?" asked Rani.

Sarah didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, other than what he had told her.

"Apparently, he's got a bug? He said he's had it for weeks, but has not been able to detect it, which is unusual!"

Luke wasn't saying much, and Sarah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, forget whatever happened today, it's all over, and you're on holiday now. Mr Chandra has promised that he will visit the boy's parents tomorrow, and you're surrounded by a mum who thinks the world of you. Nothing will harm you, or get to you, in the comfort of your own home."

Luke nodded. He gulped, swallowing hard. He turned to his mum, hugging her. Rani smiled, watching Luke embrace his mum, so lovingly.

Then Luke seemed a little happier, and a little livelier. He seemed a little safer, and secure, knowing that Sarah Jane was right and her logic was spot on. As long as he was indoors, with his mum, and his friend across the road, and down the street, he was safe.

"Perhaps the bug Mr Smith has was there to confuse him" said Luke, as he got off the sofa, to fetch himself a drink.

As he went, Rani budged up next to Sarah Jane.

"Well, he seems a little happier now, knowing that he's safe and sound. He seemed a little frightened before, as if he had a feeling that he wasn't safe."

Sarah nodded. She understood what Rani meant, and she thought she had the reason for Luke's strange behaviour.

"I think Rani, that because Luke has never been in a situation where he has been confronted by another human, the same age as him, and been picked on, has made him realise that all humans aren't quite what they seem."

Rani nodded. She understood what Sarah meant.

"Ok, well I'd better be off!" said Rani, as she leapt off the sofa, and meeting Luke on her way out.

"Bye Luke, bye Sarah Jane!" she yelled, as Luke opened the door for her, seeing her out.

Luke watched as she left, and then closed the door behind her. A tear ran down his cheek, as he leant on the door.

Something was wrong, and Luke wasn't letting on as to what was the matter with him, or what he knew was going on.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Confronting the baddies

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Seven: Confronting the baddies

* * *

The next day, Rani awoke from under her duvet covers. He dragged herself out of bed, and got herself dressed. It was a Saturday, and her mum Gita was downstairs, hovering. Rani appeared from behind her mum, and she hadn't noticed her daughter creep up behind her, until Rani tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, almost, before turning off the hover, and hugging her daughter.

"Where's dad?" asked Rani.

"Oh, he's already left to speak with that boy's parents. You know… the one who picked on your friend Luke. Why do you ask?" she asked Rani.

Rani shook her head. She just wanted to make sure her father acted on his words.

"Oh, it's nothing", said Rani, as she tied the back of her hair into a knot. She looked at her mum, as if she was about to ask her something. Her mum caught her starring at her, and was about to ask her what was up, when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Rani, as she ran to answer the door.

Rani unlocked the latch, pulling the front door towards her, and revealing on the doorstep a rather familiar face.

"Clyde?" said Rani, alarmed to find Clyde starring back at her.

"You were expecting someone else?" he said smugly.

"I expect you want to come in?" said Rani, turning her head, to find her mum peering at her from behind the sofa.

"Nah, not really, I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out at Luke's?"

Rani nodded.

"Yeah sure, though I think Sarah Jane will be getting slightly fed up with us always hanging around her house."

Clyde shook his head to the left, and then to the right.

The two of them crossed the road, though Rani had to go back, forgetting to shut the door behind her. She saw her mum on her way over to towards her, to shut the door herself , but Rani got there before her, and Gita shook her head.

"That Rani of mine is a little pest…" she muttered.

Clyde and Rani were now at Sarah Janes door. They rang the door bell, and Luke appeared before them.

"Luke, what's happening mate?" asked Clyde, happy to find his friend was wide awake and back to his usual, happy self.

"Can we come in?" asked Rani.

Luke let them both in, and then, as they joked whilst on their way into the living room, Rani found her dad, Sarah Jane, and two other people sitting on Sarah Jane's couch, with the boy who had attacked Luke at school.

"Well, what's going on here then?" asked Clyde.

The instant he saw the boy who had thrown Luke to the ground at school, forced him to dive into the conversation at hand.

"Clyde, don't…" whispered Rani.

But Clyde had already introduced himself to the boy and his parents.

"Any time you want to pick on someone, come to see me first, and I'll be there to see you don't lay a finger on my friend!"

But as soon as he had finished his sentence, Rani jumped in, both introducing herself, and dragging Clyde back, out of the room.

Luke sat on the sofa, next to his mum and Mr Chandra, as they tried talking with the parents of the child, sitting with them.

Outside, in the hall, Clyde seemed a little embarrassed.

"Why did you drag me out of there, I was on a roll!" he screeched, getting his breath back.

"One more jive at the three of them, would have done the trick! What are they even doing here? I thought you told me over the phone last night, that your dad was going over to their house?"

Rani didn't know what to say.

"So did I!" she admitted.

"Well, it looks like the three musketeers got to Sarah Jane and Luke first!" replied Clyde.

Inside the enclosed space, which was the living room, where the discussion between Sarah Jane, Mr Chandra, and the parents of the boy, who had been identified as Green, was being held, seemed to be going very badly.

Green's parents were sitting silently on Sarah Jane's sofa, even when questions were being thrown at them.

"Well, it looks like you came over here for nothing!" said Sarah Jane, as she got up, off the sofa, opening the door, leading to the hall.

"I'd like you to leave here now!" she said, as she put her hands on her hips, and waiting for three people to get up and leave.

"But Sarah Jane…" said Mr Chandra. "We haven't sorted out this awkward situation, involving your son and Green!"

Sarah Jane shook her head, gazing down at Mr Chandra, who was still sitting on her settee.

"I don't think Green's mum and dad are too interested in sorting this little argument out!"

After a couple of minuets, Green and his mum and dad got up, off the sofa, and walked out of the room, into the hall, and out the door.

Mr Chandra got up also, watching the leave, whilst looking out of the window at them.

He shook his head.

Sarah shut the door after them, and as they left, they saw Clyde looking at them from out of Sarah Jane's back garden. They heard him laugh at them, and they growled.

Clyde turned to Rani, who was standing beside him.

"Did you hear that?" asked Clyde.

"No, what was it?" asked Rani.

That boy…just growled at me!" said Clyde.

"Are you sure?" asked Rani.

"I'm Positive!" replied Clyde, who shut the garden door behind him, as they ran back into the house, to find Luke and Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane was just saying goodbye to Mr Chandra, who at the very least, had tried his best.

"I reckon that if you had kept them going for a little bit longer, we would have at least got an apology from them!" said Mr Chandra, turning to leave.

"I doubt they would have apologised, Mr Chandra. They weren't prepared to say a single thing, and I've got no time for those sorts of people!"

She shut the door after him, and found Clyde and Rani skid into the hall. They had been shouting after Sarah Jane, and Luke.

"Oh, now hang on a minuet, calm down, and catch your breath. Now, what's all the fuss about?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Clyde heard that boy growl at him!" stated Rani.

"Who, Green?" replied Sarah Jane.

"Yes, the little plump, fat one!" shouted Clyde, unable to catch his breath.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Alien or not?

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Eight: Alien or not?

* * *

Sarah Jane put a finger to her lips. She was about to tell Rani and Clyde of what Mr Smith had told her, of how he had received an alien virus, corrupting his data banks. She did finally, and she led Clyde and Rani upstairs, to the attic, where Luke was waiting for them.

"I thought Mr Chandra said that he was going over to their house?" asked Clyde, turning to Sarah Jane for the answers.

"So did I", replied Sarah Jane.

"Yet…" she went on… "They just turned up at my doorstep. They wanted to discuss the situation at hand, but when we tried to speak with them, me and Mr Chandra, they never said anything."

"What, not a word?" asked Rani.

"Well, other than introducing their son, they were pretty quiet, and sat comfortably on the couch, hearing me and your father squabble over the predicament."

Clyde looked disgusted.

"See, if you had allowed me to carry on with insulting them, we might have gotten somewhere. Though, after hearing that kid growl at me, I doubt they are intent on apologising at all. I reckon their aliens!"

Clyde folded his arms, nodding his head, whilst Sarah Jane and Rani were doing the opposite, although they were in agreement with him.

"Yes, that had crossed my mind that they might be aliens in disguise, but then why would they pick on Luke?" asked Sarah Jane.

Clyde and Rani shrugged. They didn't know why anyone would want to pick on Luke.

Luke appeared crouched over Mr Smith, when Sarah Jane, Clyde, and Rani appeared beside him.

"Alright Luke, having fun?" said Clyde, cheerfully.

Luke nodded, and turned to his best friend.

"Yeah, almost Clyde, only well, mum lied to me!" retorted Luke.

Sarah Jane suddenly turned towards her son. What had she lied about?

"Say again Luke? How have I lied to you?" she asked him, a sudden inrush of guilt flooding over her, though she honestly had no idea what she had lied about.

Luke took his mum by her hand, and led her away from Clyde and Rani. He led her over to a dimly lit area of the attic, and told her in the corner of the room.

"You said that boy wouldn't be able to get to me. Not in my own home! You said I'd be safe, in your company, and in the company of my friends, but he turned up, he came and found us, he was after me, and you allowed him to walk right into our home, and now I feel down again!"

Sarah Jane was saddened to hear how Luke had interpreted her dishonesty towards him.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry Luke. I didn't have any control over the situation at all. I thought that If I let them in, we could speak to them about why their son attacked you, but I was wrong to have them round here, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok mum", replied Luke.

"Humans make mistakes, and I have come to accept that, as I grow older. I sometimes do the very same thing."

Sarah Jane took her son in her arms, and they hugged one another for quite a while. Then, they appeared at Clyde and Rani's sides once more, and Sarah switched on Mr Smith.

The computer made a funny whirring noise, and then, its everyday theme tune rose in pitch, and then Mr Smith appeared from out of the brick work of the attic.

K9 appeared at Sarah Jane's feet, and wagged its tail.

"The pitch of that music is interfering with my circuits Sarah Jane!" said the robot dog.

K9 slid over towards the computer, and programmed for the music to switch off.

Mr Smith growled almost, annoyed at the dog changing its settings, and switching off its wonderful music.

"How may I help you Sarah Jane?" asked Mr Smith, kindly.

"Would you kindly tell Luke, Clyde, and Rani, what you told me earlier today, about the alien virus you picked up?" asked Sarah.

Mr Smith kindly did so, and as Luke, Clyde, and Rani gathered in front of the monitor, K9 appeared at Sarah Jane's side, and she bent down, patting the dog gently.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9: The loss of Mr Smith

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Nine: The loss of Mr Smith

* * *

"Well, what do you make of the news?" asked Sarah Jane, as the children turned towards her.

Luke shook his head, disgusted with what Mr Smith had told him. He asked Mr Smith a question, expecting a valid answer, but he was given none.

"I cannot tell you Luke, of how long I have had this virus. It has already begun to wipe my data bank. I am increasing the necessary power, to keep my circuits functioning."

"Is it possible for you to shut down?" asked Luke.

Mr Smith did not respond.

"So, are we going any further with the idea I had earlier?" asked Clyde, unsure whether Sarah Jane had taken what he had said into account.

"What was that?" asked Sarah Jane, turning to Clyde, smiling.

"About what I said, on the subject of that boy being an alien in disguise?" exclaimed Clyde.

Sarah nodded, and then remembered.

"Oh yes, well…it's plausible Clyde, but it just doesn't fit."

Clyde didn't understand. There had been so many alien creatures, who had invaded Earth, disguised as human beings.

"But what about those creatures you were telling us about the other night?" asked Clyde.

Sarah Jane had forgotten what she had said to them all, though Clyde had told her that what she had told them, had been over a year ago.

"The Zygons?" said Rani.

"Yes, the Zygons, that was them, they were who I meant!" stated Clyde.

"Well, I'm not sure", said Sarah, shaking her head.

Sarah reached out a hand for Luke to take, and he took it.

"How about we go downstairs, and have a drink, before it gets any later, and you two have to go home?" said Sarah Jane, aiming her comment at Clyde and Rani.

"I don't want it to get dark, and force you to walk home on your own!" she continued.

Clyde nodded. He knew Sarah Jane was right, she always was. It was getting pretty dark already, and it was only Four O'clock in the afternoon.

They all followed Sarah Jane out of the attic, and down the stair case, leading into the hall.

Sarah Jane reached the bottom of the stair case first, and offered to get Luke, Rani, and Clyde a drink each.

Sarah poured some orange squash into four separate glasses, and then put away the orange juice carton in the fridge.

She entered the living room, where her friends were all seated on the sofa, in front of the television set, watching the new Spiderman movie on the box office.

"Here you are…" said Sarah Jane, as she plopped the glasses down on a table, in front of them all.

She sat down on a rocking chair, close to where Rani was seated, and sipped from her glass of orange juice. It was incredibly refreshing, and tasted lovely.

Meanwhile, whilst those of whom Sarah was entertaining downstairs, Mr Smith was going though an incredible amount of trauma upstairs, in the attic.

"Leave my…circuits…now, I wish to be free of this uncomfortable feeling!" cried Mr Smith's metallic voice.

K9 was alerted to his arch enemies' cries for help.

"I understand that you are in pain, Mr Smith?" said K9, bowing its head.

Then at once, its head shot up, and its ears swayed from side to side.

"This will be of some concern to Sarah Jane Smith, but not to me. I will watch you suffer, for every insult you have thrown at me!"

K9 wagged its tail, watching Mr Smith squirm with fury. It wished it had the capacity to laugh, but it being a robot, made it a some what difficult task.

"K9, I will…." There was a long pause, and Mr Smith momentarily shut down.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Losing an old friend

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Ten: Losing an old friend

* * *

It was when the hands on the grandfather clock, in the hall, struck Six O'clock that Sarah Jane decided it was getting far too dark to allow Clyde to walk home on his own. Since she and her friends had been sitting on the sofa all afternoon, Clyde had fallen to sleep watching the Spider turn bad in Spiderman 3, and Rani begin her homework, due in after half term.

"Come on", she said, as she dragged herself from off the couch, and onto her feet.

"Come on Clyde, time to wake up!" said Rani, nudging him softly.

Clyde shook his head, and pushed Rani away from him, though his eyes were still closed, and he was still snoring.

"He must be a heavy sleeper…" whispered Luke, to Sarah Jane and Rani.

Then Clyde awoke.

"I heard that Luke!" he said, grouchily.

He got up, off the couch, and went into the hall to fetch his duffle coat.

Rani followed him, fetching the jacket from off the clothes hanger by the front door.

"I never knew you snored…" whispered Rani, to Clyde.

Clyde suddenly felt a little embarrassed, but then turned the embarrassment on Rani.

"I heard you got told off for doing exactly the same thing in class the other week, and you were in your dad's class. Apparently, it had something to do with the sleep over you and 'the girls' had the night before?"

Rani just shook her head, and went back into the living room, to say good night to Sarah Jane and Luke.

"Night Sarah Jane… thanks for putting up with me, and Luke…I'll see you tomorrow!"

Clyde held the door open for her, seeing her out, laughing as she went, and she stuck her tongue out at him, as she stopped at the road, looking left and right, before crossing.

Sarah Jane popped her head from around the corner of the living room door, and appeared at Clyde's side.

"Right…time to get you home Mr Langer!" she said, putting on her rain coat, as she had heard the pitter patter of tiny droplets of rain, hit her living room windows.

"It's alright Sarah Jane, you don't have to give me a lift, I can walk if you like?" replied Clyde, tying the buttons up on his coat.

"No, it's alright Clyde, I haven't been out today and I could do with the fresh air."

Luke walked into the hall, after a fetching a snack from the kitchen.

"Are you coming?" asked Sarah, looking back at her son, as he fiddled with the latch on the door.

"Yeah, I'll come if I may", said Luke, fetching his coat from upstairs.

He ran up the stairs, passing the attic, and then stopped as he reached his bedroom, remembering that he had left his coat in the attic. He went to fetch it.

He opened the attic door, and at once noticed the Mr Smith had shut down.

"Oh no…" he murmured, looking a little scared and ran out of the attic, and back down the stairs.

"Oh, where's your coat?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Couldn't you find it, it was on…"

Sarah Jane trailed off. She could see that her son was trying to tell her something.

"Mr Smith…" cried Luke, panting whilst trying to catch his breath back.

"What about Mr Smith?" replied Clyde.

"He's shut down!" yelled Luke, taking in a deep breath, before leading Sarah Jane and Clyde back upstairs, to the attic.

Once they reached the room itself, Sarah Jane's jaw dropped. Mr Smith's power supply had been drained, and had completely shut down.

"K9, where are you?" called Sarah Jane.

K9 appeared at her side.

"You called for me Mistress?" asked the robot dog.

"Did you know about this? Could you not do anything to help Mr Smith?" asked Sarah Jane, almost shrieking she was so annoyed.

"To act on saving Mr Smith would have interfered with my own circuits, Sarah Jane. Mr Smith was beyond help!" screeched K9.

Sarah Jane didn't know what to do. Mr Smith was…no more.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: K9’s Brilliance

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Eleven: K9's Brilliance

* * *

"Well come on Clyde, let's be getting you home, before it gets any later!"

Sarah Jane led both Luke and Clyde out of the attic, and down the stairs leading into the hall.

"Is there no way you can repair Mr Smith?" asked Clyde, as they clambered down the stairs.

"Probably Clyde, but you see, Mr Smith has never shut down before, apart from the time when he went a little potty but never due to a virus. I'll have to read his manual. I assume it's around somewhere…"

Sarah Jane fiddled with the lock once more, and then she and the boys left her house, locking the door behind them, and stepping into the darkness outside. It was now Five O'clock, and Luke had never seen it so dark.

"Christmas is approaching Luke", said Sarah, as she unlocked her car doors.

Clyde piled into the back with his buddy Luke, and Sarah got into the front, starting up her lime green motor.

Almost at once, she sped out of her drive way, pulling up sharply as she checked the road for any sign of approaching traffic. There was none, and she zoomed out onto the main road, heading towards Clyde's whereabouts.

After a 5 minuet drive, Clyde was back home, and Sarah had pulled up right outside his house.

"Here we are Clyde. See, that didn't take us long, did it, and I wouldn't have liked it had I let you walk home in the pitch black."

Clyde nodded, and unlocked the door next to him. Before leaving, he said his farewells to Sarah Jane and Luke, who he felt still hadn't fully recovered from being picked on. He shook his head, thinking about whether or not he should make a joke, but he decided not too. He could tell Luke wasn't in the mood. He got out of the car, and was greeted by his mum at the front door of his house.

He waved Sarah Jane and Luke off, as he watched Sarah Jane reverse, and then drive off in the direction she taken to get to his house.

Sarah Jane was worried about Luke. It was as if he had become traumatised by what had happened to him. She had tried her best to reassure him that all was well, but he wasn't having any of it. Luke was, for some reason, petrified of something he either sensed or had knowledge off, and Sarah Jane had no idea.

She put her foot down, forcing her car to speed through the night. When she reached 13 Bannerman RD, she and Luke got out off the car and were glad to be back home.

Sarah Jane unlocked the front door, and stepped into her brightly lit home. Luke shut the door behind him, being the last one to enter his home, and he made straight for the fridge. Sarah Jane on the other hand, was on her way upstairs, to the attic.

For some reason, she had noticed that there were muddy footprints on the stairs, leading down from the attic, and so she ran up the stairs to check if everything was all right.

When she burst through the attic door, she found that all was well, other than what K9 was doing.

"K9, what do you think you're doing?" asked Sarah Jane.

Luke had heard his mum shouting upstairs, and he too ran up the stairs, to investigate what was going on for himself.

He had spilt most of his orange juice whilst jogging up the stairs, and when he too burst through the door, he found his mum patting K9 gently, whilst overjoyed with him for what he had done.

"Mum, what's going on?" asked Luke.

"K9 has been researching into Mr Smiths mechanical functions, and has been streaming data from his memory card. In effect, K9 has temporally become Mr Smith!"

"That is correct Mistress", replied K9.

"So, tell us K9, do you have information regarding the virus that put your original form out of action?"

K9's head rocked backwards and forwards.

"Well let's hear it then?" said Sarah Jane.

"The virus was used to put my original form out of action to prevent you, Miss Smith, from attempting to locate any alien within a ten mile radius. Though, now that Mr Smith has been upgraded, and found a more intelligent unit in which to operate, I can now scan for aliens within that unit of measurement."

Sarah Jane was pleased with the data K9 had restored from Mr Smith.

K9's ears began to swivel round in small circles, and then its tail began to wag.

"I have scanned for alien life forms within ten miles of this area, and have found small traces, though those traces are not strong enough to prove that aliens have been found within this district. However, aliens can hide their true identities by disguising as human beings. Therefore, there is a strong possibility that there has been alien goings on at Masters Luke and Clyde, and Mistress Rani's school, where my tracers suggest there is evidence that alien life has been located there, or at the very least, close to the grounds of the school itself."

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12: Clues

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Twelve: Clues

* * *

Sarah Jane patted her dog gently, and smiled at her son, who stood by the door watching her and K9. If Luke had been brought up like any ordinary human, he would have been thinking that his mum had gone bonkers, talking to a dog and hearing it speak back to her. But instead, Luke had been created by the Bane, an alien race, and whose creator was Mrs Wormwood. He was born into Sarah Jane's world, of technology beyond the norm, and aliens, and robotic dogs that were capable of speaking for themselves, and many other wonderful things.

Sarah Jane stood up, watching K9 leave her side, and manoeuvring himself towards Mr Smith, retrieving more information from him.

"Good boy K9…" she said, watching him go.

She and Luke left the attic behind them, as they strolled down the stairs, deciding to settle down on the sofa and watch the final of Strictly Come Dancing. One their way down, Sarah stopped when she came across the muddy footprints. They had definitely not been there before they had left to drop Clyde off home, but Luke reassured her that it might have been Clyde. He had been out, kicking around a football, in his back garden the day before.

Only, when Sarah felt the muddy patch, the mud was wet.

"How very odd!" she said, as she looked at Luke, confused.

"But how could anyone have got in? You locked the door!" pointed out Luke.

"I know", said Sarah, as she continued to stroll down the stairs.

They both entered the living room together, when they came across something nasty. A window had been smashed, and a brick had been found on the carpet by Luke. He picked it up, and on the brick was a note.

Sarah Jane hadn't noticed the brick. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the smashed window before her. She put a hand up to her mouth, her hands were shaking. She suddenly felt very cold, and she turned towards Luke, fearing for how her son would react.

She turned to face him, and saw in his hands the brick used to smash the window, and a white piece of paper stuck on the brick. She looked up at her son. His facial expressions were rigid. He had already read the note, when Sarah Jane appeared at his side.

"May I?" she asked, asking for the note Luke held in his hands.

"Yes", he replied, without looking at his mum, and handing her the note.

Sarah Jane read it, and put an arm around her son.

The note read: "You've been given one warning, not to mess with us. This is your second!"

"Don't worry Luke…" said Sarah Jane, comforting her son, as she noticed a tear run down his cheek.

"Whoever did this will pay, and we will catch whoever did this!"

Sarah Jane left Luke in the living room, whilst she decided on checking the size and shape of the muddy footprints on the stairs.

"Just as I thought!" she said, glad to have found something out.

Luke darted from out out of the living room to find his mum, with a wide grin on her face.

"I've had a eureka moment Luke!" said Sarah Jane, asking her son to approach her, to see what she had found out.

"What is it mum?" asked Luke, still quite moody, and tired.

"These footprints…" continued Sarah Jane. "They're a Childs footprint!"

"Is that significant?" asked Luke.

"Well, if we tally up all of the facts. You were picked on at school, by a pupil we now know by the name of Green, though that's irrelevant. K9 told us that he traced an alien presence at your school. A brick was thrown through our window, and thinking about that, that's pretty childish, and whoever broke in left their footprint, which when you look at very closely, you can see that it's a child's. So, the alien behind these crimes is obviously an infant."

"So…what does that mean?" asked Luke, still unsure by what Sarah Jane was on about.

"What that means Luke is that we're getting closer to finding out more about your bully, and how his mind works. Tomorrow morning, I'll ask Mr Chandra whether it would be alright to search your school, to see if we might find anything. It's half term, so there will be nobody around, and so we can take K9 with us, now that he has been enhanced."

Luke nodded. He had a better understanding of what Sarah Jane meant.

"Well…" he said, scratching his head, and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to head off to bed. For some reason, I feel incredibly tired."

Sarah Jane took her son in her arms, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodnight" she said, watching her son leave her presence.

"Mum…" called Luke, about to climb up the stairs.

"Yes?" replied Sarah.

"What are you going to do about the windows? What if someone…"

Luke was cut off by his mum, who tried her best to reassure him that nobody was going to break in, for Sarah Jane Smith had a plan.

"Would you fetch K9?" she asked her son.

Luke ran up to collect K9 for Sarah Jane, who then appeared at her side after a little while, with K9 trailing behind him.

"Mistress?" asked K9.

"You're on guard duty tonight K9" said Sarah Jane, leaving the living room, finding Luke had already disappeared upstairs.

"I'm going to sleep down stairs tonight, to reassure Luke that nobody can get in here!" said Sarah Jane, as she disappeared up the stair case in the hall, and then after a moment or two, she appeared at the top of the stair case, gripping in her hands some pillows and a rather large blanket. She staggered down the stair case, and into the living room.

"The probability of outsiders breaking into this address, due to the gaping hole in the hall, is over 99% Mistress!" said K9, working out the facts.

"Yes, but that was before you were called din to assist with the protection of myself, Luke, and all of our belongings."

K9 took his Mistresses words into consideration, and then replied by revealing his weapon, which was a tiny laser in the tip of his false nose.

"Affirmative mistress!" screeched K9.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and found

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Thirteen: Lost and found

* * *

The sun rose in the air, not far down the street from 13 Bannerman Road. Sarah Jane was already up and about, and Luke was just waking up, upstairs in bed. He stretched his arms and legs, throwing over his head a t-shirt and some trousers once he dragged himself out of bed. He then found some socks, and then put on his trainers. He opened his bedroom door, and slowly took his time, going down the stairs, and out of the front door, which was, for some reason wide open.

Before he went outside, he checked the living room, to see if his mum was in there. As he looked to the windows, he saw two workmen smile at him, and wave, as he left the living room behind him, to find that his mum wasn't about. He had also seen his mums bed sheets on the sofa in the room he had just left, and on the carpet in the middle of the room, had been K9, keeping watch over the workmen outside.

Luke then heard a motor running, and crept outside, to find Sarah Jane revving the engine of her car.

"Oh, good morning Luke" she said, getting out of the car to greet her son.

"Are we going somewhere?" asked Luke.

"Well, I thought we could pay a visit to your school, to see if we can find any clues to do with those alien traces K9 picked up."

Luke nodded, looking past Sarah Jane, and across the road, at Mr Chandra waving back at him. Sarah turned also, and then looked back at Luke.

"I've spoken with Rani's father and he's given us the key to the school gates. He said we were welcome to look around, though he has no idea why we're going there. I wasn't going to tell him that we were looking for something to do with an alien!"

Sarah giggled, and then noticed Luke wasn't laughing with her, and she stopped.

"Apparently, Mr Chandra caught sight of the boy who wrecked the windows, and again, he identified that it was Green, and so, Mr Chandra said he's going to call a school assembly tomorrow, to make a public announcement to do with the child in question."

"That's…great", said Luke, wishing he didn't have school the next day, but then…the case of the alien would be brought to the attention of Sarah Jane Smith, and only then would she, Luke, Clyde, and Rani, know what they were up against.

"Come on Luke…" she said, hopping into her car. "Let's be off!"

Luke shielded his eyes, looking up at the sun. He had just woken up, and already, Sarah Jane had the day planned, and wanted to go alien hunting.

"What about the work men?" asked Luke, looking over at the builders, refitting a new pane of glass.

"Well, I said that I'd be tagging K9 along with us, but he offered to keep a watch on the work men for us, whilst we're out, so I just said Ok, and am going to leave him to it. Besides, We've yet to pick up Clyde and Rani!"

Luke smiled, feeling a little happier now he was about to catch up with his two best friends. He jumped into the car, and Sarah Jane drove out of her drive way, pulling up outside of Rani's house, honking the horn.

Rani said goodbye to her mum, kissing her on the cheek, and then hugged her father, who watched as she piled into the back of Sarah Jane's car with Luke, before Sarah honked the horn once more, driving off.

"So, how are you Rani?" asked Sarah Jane, refraining from turning back to speak to her, keeping a watchful eye on the roads ahead.

"Oh I'm fine, other than hearing about what happened to your house Sarah Jane!"

Sarah shook her head, as did Luke, taking after his mother.

"Well, we at least we know who did it, and tomorrow Rani, we shall find out who is really behind Luke's state, and the brick through our windows!"

"Yeah…mum's right", said Luke, turning to Rani, whilst winding down the window beside him, as the car sped down the road.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" asked Rani, excited by what Sarah Jane and Luke were hinting at.

Rani thought Sarah Jane had hatched a most magnificent plan, to reveal those really behind what was going on, but when Luke told her that her dad was going to send letters to everyone, about their being school tomorrow, wiped the smile off her face.

Sarah Jane had arrived at Clyde's house, and this time, there was no need to sound the alarm, as Clyde was already waiting for them, on the cracked pavement, outside of his front door.

He checked the watch on his mum, folding up his sleeve.

"You're late!" he chuckled, before joining Luke and Rani in the back of the car.

Sarah Jane was now on her way over to the school, with a key to get in, and three other alien investigators at her side.

When she arrived, she parked her car in the car park, and locked it with her sonic lipstick. She and the gang traipsed over towards the gates, and Sarah got out the key Mr Chandra had given her. She buzzed the key card on the electronic lock, and the gate nudged forwards, letting the all in.

"Why did I agree to come with you all?" asked Clyde.

"I don't agree with coming to school on half term!"

Rani kissed her teeth, and pushed on, past Clyde, catching up with Sarah Jane and Luke, who had gone on ahead.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Luke, looking down at Sarah Jane.

She had to look up to him, when answering back.

"Well Luke, K9 said the alien in the guise of the child we have information on, had left traces here, which in terms of what exactly they have left behind, is anyone's guess. Those we should be careful."

Rani finally caught up with them, and asked the very same question; Luke had put to Sarah Jane.

"Luke, would you do the honours of explaining the reason why we're here to Rani?"

Luke did as Sarah had asked of him, when they all suddenly found a strange device at their feet. Sarah Jane bent forward, looking down at the device. Then Clyde caught up with them all, and without a moments hesitation, he bent over, picking the device up in his hands.

"Clyde, no…wait…", but Clyde held it tightly within his hands, pressing the buttons on it and prodding it repeatedly.

"Does anyone know what this rubbish is?" asked Clyde, starring at Sarah Jane, Luke, and Rani's blank expressions.

"I've certainly seen it before Clyde, though I can't be 100% certain of what it is. Though from the way you were playing around with it, I'd say it hasn't any remaining power. I think this might be the alien device K9 picked up, back home. I think we can probably leave here."

Clyde handed the device over to Sarah Jane, who tucked it away in her coat pocket, before walking back, in the direction they had come, after a very short visit.

"Well, I thought that we might have at least stayed a while? I'm surprised the cleaners didn't find it before we did, mind you, they are very sloppy. Your dad sacked three I heard, last week?"

"Yeah he did…" replied Rani, remembering her father coming home in a mood.

"Let's get home to K9, and see what he makes of this device", said Sarah Jane, as she and the gang left the school behind them, locking it with the key, and then got in the car, and drove off.

The weather was being a nuisance of late, and so were the weather men on the box, who constantly claimed that snow was on the way, though there hadn't been any in days now, and Christmas day was just around the corner. There were only three days to go, and the roads had been gritted just in case.

Sarah Jane parked her car right outside her front door, and got out of her car to find the window had been repaired.

She unlocked her front door, and K9 met them on the way in.

"You're a very good dog K9!" said Sarah, as she wiped her feet on the matt outside, before walking in to her very warm home.

Luke, Clyde, and Rani followed her inside.

K9 trailed behind them, as they were led into the living room by Sarah Jane.

"Right K9, we've been to the school, and found a device that is most definitely alien, though am not sure what to make of the device?"

She took the device out of her pocket, and K9 rolled closer towards her, to see what he could make of the device for himself.

"This is a signalling device Mistress, used to make contact with other beings, from long distances. My readings are telling me that there is no power remaining inside this particular device, and that we may be able to restore power to this standard device by connecting it to Mr Smith. Once we are able to get him working again, we may be able to speak with those, the alien most likely to have fallen out of contact with, this device belongs to."

"So…if we do get Mr Smith back up and running, and do end up getting this device to work, we'll be able to communicate with the species already on earth, and see what it is that they want here?"

Clyde and K9 were thinking on the same wave length, as was Rani, who then added a similar response to K9's words of wisdom.

"Mr Smith's revival is going to take some time, no wonder, and I reckon that tomorrow, once we discover whose behind this ridiculous plot, to put the frights up Luke, we'll only then have the answer to a way in which we can sort this mess out!"

* * *

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14: The Return of the Slitheen

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Fourteen: The Return of the Slitheen

* * *

Mr Chandra stretched his arms and legs, as he sat up in bed. He had woken up bright and early, on the day that he and the rest of the school would join him in humiliating the pupil not only responsible for picking on Luke, but for wrecking Sarah Jane's windows.

Today, the call of duty itself forced him to get up, get dressed, and put on a scarf, and gloves to go out in. Over the past day or so, there had been snow falling from the sky, in great chunks. Some of it had even been settling, to the nation's surprise. He wondered whether anyone would turn up. He knew that if the school was below a certain temperature, that pupils had the right to walk out, yet he still breezed out the front door of his house, and hopped into his car and drove off, down the end of Bannerman Road.

As he approached the school gates, he got his key from out of his coat pocket, and unlocked the doors. He then made his way to his office, to make a few phone calls. He wanted to make sure that every pupil was going to be in. It wasn't too chilly for them, and besides, children had already made it through the war, so a heap of snow shouldn't have such of an effect on them.

It was coming up to 8:30am, and Luke had just finished tying his tie into a knot. He was looking at himself in the mirror in his bedroom. He was adjusting the collar of his white school shirt, and combing his hair back over his forehead, though he then ran a hand through it, and it went back to being its old self.

"Luke…" cried Sarah Jane, as she was washing up his breakfast.

"Yeah mum?" replied Luke, shouting down at her from his bedroom.

"Mr Chandra just called round, to let us know that he's organised the assembly hall, for what he has planned. He told me that all of your friends will be there, and he wants everyone there for 9.00am so you'd better hurry up!"

Luke continued to groom himself in the mirror, when he heard the door bell sound. He shouted to his mum, that he'd answer it, and he ran down the stairs, pulling the door towards him, to find Clyde 'bopping' to his headphones, on the porch.

The music he was listening to could be heard a mile away. Luke was trying to get through to him, but Clyde simply couldn't hear him. He turned a dial on the headset, and he was suddenly able to hear Luke, through the dying words of the DJ he had turned lower on the headset.

"Are you ready?" asked Clyde.

Luke nodded, and then ran to kiss his mum goodbye. He then ran back over to the front door, and shut behind him as he left with Clyde, to pick up Rani, and then pay a visit to school, for whatever it was worth, thought Luke.

Sarah Jane watched Luke and Clyde leave, starring at them from out of the mended windows. She then felt her car keys jingle in her trouser pocket, and she ran into the hall, to put on her coat, scarf, and gloves, and then waited a while, to watch Luke, Clyde, and Rani disappear down the road. Sarah too, was on her way to school, to witness, first hand, the event.

She opened the front door, and shut it behind her, as she unlocked her car, and got in, revving the engine. It wouldn't start.

"Oh come on!" she pleaded, as she desperately tried to turn the keys in the slot, and then there was success, after the fourth twist and shout.

The car sped out of the driveway, and down the road, passing the rest of the gang, and she tooted on the hooter at them.

"I wonder where Sarah Jane's off to?" asked Clyde, turning up the music on his IPOD.

"To school…" said Luke, turning to Clyde and Rani.

When they reached the school gates, they were told by another teacher, to proceed to the Assembly hall. That was where the humiliation was going to arise from, and that was also where Green would come under considerable scrutiny, from the rest of the school.

None of the pupils had befriended the new kid, since the day he first arrived, or over the holidays. Everyone thought he was slightly…odd, and he was, though he had made friends among the 'hoodies'.

When Luke entered the assembly hall, he and his friends were surprised to find half of the room full, with their many friends, seated on wooden benches, with Green sat at the front, who stuck out like a saw thumb. He hadn't had time to buy the new school uniform as of yet, so whilst the rest of the pupils were wearing the correct form of clothing, Green was wearing a hooded jump, with graffiti written all over it, and some jeans, complete with purple plimsolls.

Rani guessed Green had been seated at the front, so that everyone else could see him, within the hall.

Luke hadn't seen Sarah Jane seated at the back of the hall, chatting to some of his friends. She had hidden herself behind some older and taller youths, so that both her son and Green couldn't spot her, not that her presence would make much of a difference however.

Then, Mr Chandra appeared from behind some curtains, with a microphone in his hand.

"Good morning everyone!" he shouted, though the microphone hadn't quite picked up what he had said. It sounded like he had just tried to shout, without the aid of the microphone, straining his vice.

"Testing, testing…" he said, speaking into the small, electronic device.

Clyde started to burst into laughter, and Rani turned to him.

"Be quiet Clyde!" she said.

"I can't help it," replied Clyde.

"What an idiot, why doesn't he just switch the stupid thing on?" said Clyde, covering his face with his hands, as he knew that by laughing, he wasn't helping the situation.

Finally, after about five minuets, Mr Chandra had worked out how to use the microphone.

"You've all been called here today, because of not only what happened on the last day of term, one week ago precisely. Luke Smith, whom we all love and respect, was bullied by a boy who is fairly new to our school."

Mr Chandra looked down at Green, and then asked him to stand up. He did so, and the rest of the school stared to boo him.

"Green then wreaked havoc in Bannerman Road a couple of days later, by throwing a brick through Luke's windows."

"What?" cried Green, raising his voice.

"I did no such thing!" yelled Green.

"Silence Green, I saw you with my own two eyes. How dare you deny that you did any such thing!"

More boos came from the pupils sitting at the back of the hall.

Green raised a fist to Mr Chandra, and the boy started to get incredibly angry with the Head Master.

"Oy!" shouted Rani, striding over to where Green was standing.

"Don't you dare raise a fist to my dad!"

She was pointing her finger, almost in Green's personal space. She didn't like anyone to threaten her dad.

"Get lost!" replied Green, snapping his mouth shut at Rani, and growling like an animal.

"No you!" replied Rani, realising that that was a poor response on her part.

Mr Chandra asked for Rani to go back to her seat, and then escorted Green to the side of the assembly hall, for a little chat.

"How dare you raise your fist at me Green," he whispered, though everything he was saying could be heard on his microphone.

"Silence Mr Chandra otherwise I'll get angry!" replied Green, as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"You'll get angry?" asked Mr Chandra. "I'm already disgusted with you Green. This goes way beyond our 'well behaved pupil, Luke Smith. You're excluded from here!" he told him.

Green took his hand down from his head, and suddenly Green's skin began to turn green itself. His human self began to change, and unwrap slowly from the creature pouring out of the skin. Mr Chandra instantly fainted. The rest of the pupils began to scream, and charge for the exit and Sarah Jane ran to be beside Luke, Rani, and Clyde, who despite what was going on, still had the volume of his headset turned up to maximum.

"It's the Slitheen!" said Luke, turning to Rani, then spotted his mum, and gave her a quick hug.

"I had a feeling that it was them Luke. Don't ask me why, but…" said Sarah Jane, before she was cut off by Clyde.

"Why's that?" he had asked her.

"Oh because of that device we found, and because of so many things really."

Then Sarah Jane was cut off by the Slitheen charging over, towards her, and the gang, and she and the others didn't run or hide. They just stood their ground.

* * *

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Standing their ground

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Fifteen: Standing their ground

* * *

Sarah Jane turned to her companions, who were all scared by the sheer fact that a Slitheen was charging towards them, and they weren't running away.

"Don't run or hide, any of you…" Whispered Sarah Jane, as she crossed her arms, and then turned back to the slimy green alien running towards them.

"After all…" she went on. "This is why this meeting was held in the first place, this what we came to find out."

Sarah Jane went quiet, as the Slitheen stopped in its tracks, looking up at its enemies, and growling. After a couple of minuets, it dropped its claws, and it stopped growling. It was silent, as it looked up, grinding its teeth.

Sarah Jane and the rest of the gang didn't bat an eye lid. They were exceptionally calm, and the Slitheen had noticed, and tried to scare them, but it had failed. Clyde began to chuckle to himself, and the alien turned towards him.

"What's so funny?" asked the Slitheen, raising its claws and standing on tip toes to seem a little taller.

"Oh it's nothing," muttered Clyde. He switched his facial expressions to 'serious mode', and then switched back to laughing out loud.

"I insist you inform me of what is so funny!" ordered the Slitheen.

"I think you'd better tell him Clyde," whispered Rani.

The Slitheen lowered its claws, and waited for Clyde to speak.

"Oh well, your name was Green right? Well, you lived up to that statement didn't you. You're as green as they come!"

Clyde began to chuckle again, and he put a hand over his mouth, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

Green began to huff and puff. He wanted to pounce on Clyde, to maul him, but the urge not to, was too strong.

"So…" said Sarah Jane, taking a step forward, leaving Luke, Rani, and Clyde standing behind her, with their arms folded over one another also.

"Why have you been threatening my son, and why did you throw a brick through my windows?"

Green took a step closer towards Sarah Jane, and whispered to her.

"Because your son has defeated us on many occasions, and the Slitheen family wanted him out of the way."

"But", said Sarah, as she glanced at her son, and then back at Green.

"You're only a child! Do you think its right to 'bump' someone off, just because you've been told to? That's murder, you do… know?"

"I was ordered to do so by my family, but then my family lied to me!" replied Green.

"It's still not on Green, we only ever turned on your species because they were intent on having us killed, as well as turning this planet inside out!"

Green nodded, as if he understood where Sarah Jane was coming from.

"Now, I have no way of getting through to my family, as my interstellar communicator was stolen from this school. I think that, you and I Miss Smith, might be able to work something out."

"How do you mean?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Don't trust him Sarah Jane!" yelled Clyde, shouting from behind her. He had his headset turned up to maximum.

Sarah Jane turned to Clyde, and told him to be quite.

"My family lied to me. They said that they wanted me to do away with Luke Smith, but then I got in touch with them again, to see that the situation had been difficult, and they told me their target was not only your son, but the whole planet!"

Rani stepped forward, and stood next to Sarah Jane.

"So, what are you saying?" she asked him.

Green looked up at them both.

"I never wanted to go through with having your son…well…you know. I was always against my Slitheen relatives. They always talked about death and destruction. I just wanted to hang out with my friends, and then the family was thrown into chaos, by rumours of all of you, and having defeated my family species, they asked me to infiltrate your school, and to kill him."

Green aimed a claw at Luke, and then Luke stepped forward.

"But if you really didn't want to take part in an honour killing on your families behalf, why make the journey to find me, all the way from your home planet.

"Because if I were to say no to my family, Luke Smith, I'd have been…"

The Slitheen cut off. A tear ran down its yellow-y green cheek.

"I want to put a stop to the Slitheen invading this world, and if we work together Miss Smith, we may prevent an invasion, and even a possible take over."

The assembly hall was now clear of children, other than Mr Chandra who was lying on the ground over in corner.

"So, what can we do to halt this invasion?" asked Sarah Jane.

"You have my interstellar communicator. We can charge it up using your super computer, and then contact the family from your address."

Sarah Jane shook her head.

"That won't work I'm afraid. Mr Smith has been shut down, no thanks to that virus of yours. Besides, how do you know about Mr Smith?"

Then Sarah Jane remembered. There were muddy foot prints on her stairs, in her house.

"You've been in my house?" shouted Sarah Jane.

The Slitheen was silent.

"Still…" the Slitheen piped up.

"We can repair the computer, and still get in touch with the invaders?"

Sarah Jane accepted the creature's request, and they went off, back to Sarah Jane's car parked outside.

"What about my dad?" asked Rani.

"Well, we'll have to leave him in the assembly hall. There's no room for him in the car, not with you, me, Luke, Clyde, and Green. He'll be alright, I'm sure."

Sarah Jane unlocked the door of her car, and the kids piled into the back, and she drove off, on her way home.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at 13 Bannerman Road, and Sarah Jane led Green upstairs, to the attic.

Luke, Rani, and Clyde followed them both, and when they found them upstairs, in the attic, Green was speaking with Mr Smith.

"What?" said Luke, astonished to find Mr Smith was active once more.

"How's he speaking again?" asked Rani.

"I thought you said to me on the phone Rani, that Mr Smith has shut down?" asked Clyde, as he shut the attic door behind him.

"I've repaired him," grumbled Green.

"Yeah, we can see that…" retorted Luke.

"Only, well, we didn't expect you to have sorted Mr Smith out, within five minuets of our arrival back here!" said Clyde, strolling over towards the alien, and landing a hand on the back of its back.

The Slitheen growled at him, and Clyde backed away.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" asked Clyde, looking over at Sarah Jane, who was keeping watch over the alien.

"I think so" she said, and Clyde and the others could see she was holding her Sonic Lipstick, behind her back.

"Miss Smith, may I have the device you took from me please?" asked Green.

Clyde was amazed that the alien was using such polite manors.

"Of course", said Sarah, as she quickly found it on the nearest book shelf, and handed it to the alien.

"Right Mr Smith…" said Green, brandishing the device in front of the monitor screen, for Mr Smith to see.

"I'd like you to charge this device up. I've repaired you so that you can handle such jobs as this, and have even advanced your capabilities."

Mr Smith replied in his usual tone of voice, and then gave access to Green, by allowing him to latch the device into a holding cell, for it to charge up.

"This will take no more than a couple of seconds Green. I am eternally grateful, for you having revived me."

Mr Smith sounded delighted to be back, but Sarah Jane didn't want him to think that Green was now his Master.

There was a small clatter, as the device had fully recharged.

"Thank you Mr Smith" growled Green, taking the device from out of its holding cell. He then plugged it into another cell, located on the computers console.

"I know want you to connect me up to the Slitheen family, using these coordinates."

Green started to type tiny digits on the computers console, and then Mr Smith's monitor began to crackle and fade, before revealing a slimy, lumpy, bulging green Slitheen starring into the faces of the shocked Sarah Jane Smith, Luke, Clyde and Rani.

For the first time in a long time, Clyde turned off his headset, to hear what was going on. Green stood up, and looked into the monitor screen.

"Father, this Blon, Fell, Finch, Green, the third. I am still on Earth, and awaiting further orders from the family."

Green turned in Sarah Jane's direction, and growled, before chuckling uncontrollably.

She guessed that all was not going to plan.

* * *

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16: Defeating the Slitheen

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Sixteen: Defeating the Slitheen

* * *

"Oh well done Green, you've programmed into our software a teleport device."

"You've done what?" murmured Sarah Jane, revealing sonic lipstick; she had been keeping from Green.

Green turned from the monitor to Sarah Jane. He then turned back to Mr Smith, and replied to his family members.

"I have, and you may teleport here if you so wish!"

The Slitheens head wobbled from side to side on the monitor, checking with its superiors for orders.

"We have no confirmation Green that you have done as we have asked of you. Have you killed Luke Smith?"

Green did not respond. Luke kept quiet, but when Green turned towards him, he cut his eye as if to say, keep your distance.

"What's going on Green?" asked Sarah, as she starred in horror at both Green and the Slitheen on the monitor screen.

"He's tricked us Sarah Jane!" shouted Clyde, forgetting that there was Slitheen monitoring them all.

Then, the Slitheen on the monitor saw a familiar face, in the same room as Green.

"It appears you have done as we have asked!" raged the lumpy, green bulk of the Slitheen.

"Luke Smith appears to be alive and well, and you have not obeyed your Masters!"

Green said nothing, but Sarah Jane and the rest of the gang were looking for him to say something.

"If you wish to destroy the boy, teleport here now and we can not only do away with the boy, but the whole planet!"

Sarah Jane had heard enough.

"Right Mr Smith, activate maximum defences and switch on your force field."

Mr Smith did as his Mistress had requested, only he was too late. At once, a bright light consumed the entire attic, and then when the light died down, sic Slitheen stood beside Green.

"Welcome to the planet earth!" said Green, welcoming his family to the cold, snowy planet.

"There's your target!" stated Green, pointing at Luke, and Sarah Jane hid him behind her as she stepped forward.

"I thought you were going to help us Green? Was this your plan, to not harm Luke, but then to call on your family to do the dirty work? I thought we could trust you, but you Slitheen never change!"

"Silence Sarah Jane Smith!" ordered the largest Slitheen in the pack of six, standing looking down at the Earthlings in the attic.

"You're right Miss Smith, we have always despised human kind, and we will rid the universe of them when the time comes!" said Green, once again, huffing and puffing.

"Oh, is that right?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Yes it is Miss Smith, and we have the means to do so. We have the power to change the face of the Earth, and we will, given the opportunity!"

"Well, you'll never have the chance to do so!" shouted Rani.

"Silence female!" ordered Green.

Rani had threatened the alien last time. Her comment towards him had been shameful. She turned and replied… "Shut it munch kin!"

It wasn't the best come back, but it still angered Green.

"We intend on wiping man off the radar as we speak, and we intend on doing so now. All of you will be the first to die, right here and right now!"

The Slitheen began to charge at Sarah Jane, and the gang, and they backed away, when Sarah cried for help from Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith, we need you!" she called, as the Slitheen lunged out at them.

Mr Smith activated his defences, and from out of the computer, Mr Smith fired onto the Slitheen great chunks of pickled onions.

The Slitheen roared in terror, and they stopped in their tracks, to discover that they had been defeated. In a matter of second, they felt their slimy green bodies began to rumble and shake, before they instantly exploded into green goo.

The only Slitheen left standing was Green.

"What have you done?" asked the infant Slitheen, as he backed away from Mr Smith, crying out for help.

"We save the human race for your people Green!" said Sara Jane Smith, as she approached the little green monster.

"You see…" said Luke, piping up from behind Sarah Jane.

"We prefer not to harm children, unlike your people who find doing so acceptable!"

Luke crept up to the small Slitheen with his mum, and his two friends.

"I'm sorry Green, but had we let your family live, we would have died, and the world would have suffered a great deal. Your people wouldn't have lasted long anyway. Once the military had got involved, you as well as them would have been wiped out in seconds. That's why we aren't a part of the military Green. We don't believe in violence, unless we truly have to act on using such a force for our own protection."

"So, you aren't going to kill me I presume?" asked Green, almost in tears.

"No, but you're going back to where you came from! Goodbye!"

Mr Smith acted on what Sarah Jane had said, and reversed the teleport Green had rigged to his software.

Green split into atoms, as the teleport activated, and in an instant, he was gone.

"Close all connections to wherever that teleport was beamed to Mr Smith!" said Sarah Jane, as the computer did as she had asked.

She turned to her son, and they embraced in a long hug. For once, they weren't all covered in goo, and as Christmas was just around the corner, all was well on the planet Earth, and the alien menace had been dealt with.

* * *

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17: From one to the other

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Half Term

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Seventeen: From one adventure, to the next

* * *

Mr Chandra awoke in the empty assembly hall. He found he was lying on the ground, and he stretched his legs further out, as well as his arms, before managing to get to his feet. He looked around the empty room, for the children whom had all been huddled in there, some time ago. They had all gone home, and for some reason, or so Mr Chandra thought, he had fallen asleep on the ground like a school kid himself.

He lightly smacked his cheeks with his hands, waking himself up, and he checked his pockets for his mobile. He pulled it out of his trouser pocket, and dialled his house telephone number on it. It took him a moment to get through to someone, and it was Gita, his wife, who picked up the phone.

"Hello, who's there?" she asked, on the other end of the telephone.

"Gita honey," said Haresh, struggling to get his speech out.

"Oh, hello sweetheart," she said, as she took the phone into the kitchen, finishing off the washing up.

"You were supposed to be back here two hours ago!" she said, curiously.

"I fell asleep, on the floor, in the school assembly hall…" said Haresh, as his stuttering was made apparent to his wife.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'll back in a little while, I've got to lock up, it's still half term, and I'm on holiday. Come to think of it, why was I in school in the first place?"

Gita was silent.

"I'll be back soon darling!" he said, finishing off, and then Gita told him she loved him, and he replied "ditto".

He hung up, and shoved the phone into his pocket, before getting his things together, and made his way out off the assembly hall, on his way home.

Meanwhile, Luke, Rani, and Clyde were all sitting in front of the television set watching Only Fools and Horses. Sarah Jane was preparing rock cakes for them all to tuck into, and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" called Luke, as he knew his mum was busy in the kitchen, and Clyde and Rani were half asleep.

Luke made his way off the sofa, and into the hall, opening the door, and being pushed aside by six heavily armed men, dressed in black suits and all wore black trimmed glasses.

Luke fell to the ground, and he felt the throbbing pain in his head, as he hit the wall he collapsed next to, and blacked out.

"Who is it Luke?" called Sarah Jane, but she given no answer. She went into the hall to investigate, and saw Luke lying on the floorboards, unconscious.

She then looked up, and saw some men pointing guns at her. She didn't call for Clyde and Rani. Instead, she put her hands up in the air, and for no reason at all, one of the men hit her with his gun, also knocking her to the ground. She too was out cold.

"Take her and the boy back to base!" ordered one of the men, unaware that Gita, Sarah Jane's neighbour was watching the men from out of her living room window.

The other men did as they were told, and they carried Sarah Jane and Luke out of the house and into a black van parked directly outside the front door.

"They closed the door behind them, and made off in the van. It sped away like it was no ones business to know who they were, or why they had taken Sarah Jane and Luke Smith.

When she saw that the van was out of sight, speeding off into the distance, she crept over to Sarah Jane's house, and peered through the living room windows. She saw Clyde and Rani, and she knocked on the window.

Clyde awoke, rubbing his tired eyes, and went to the front door to let Rani's mum in.

"Oh hi, Mrs Chandra," said Clyde, allowing her entry into Sarah Jane's home.

"Have you been asleep all this time?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why?" asked Clyde.

"I've just witnessed a kidnapping!" replied Gita, and then suddenly, Clyde realised that Sarah Jane and Luke weren't about.

"What?" said Clyde, processing what Gita had told him.

"But how?" he asked.

"I saw some men, all dressed in black they were, and they had guns!" replied Gita, sounding slightly carried away with herself.

"Why would anyone kidnap them?" said Clyde.

* * *

To be continued in… **Help!**

Teaser Trailer: "You should never have answered the door Luke!" said one of the men, in the back of the van.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Oh come now Ms Smith, why would we tell you that?" replied one of the armed men.

"I once knew a woman by your name, Miss Smith!" said one of the men, leading her to her doom.

"Really, I bet she didn't stick around for very long!" replied Sarah Jane Smith.

**For more information on my next Sarah Jane adventure, see my profile for more details.**


End file.
